The Mimic
by 917brat
Summary: Harry has always had a talent with mimicking voices. He could make his voice sound like anyone he wanted it to be like, be it male or female; with just a little practice on his part. Then when he found out he could also shift his features to look like anyone he wanted to Harry knew that he had something that could save him from the hell that was his so called family...
1. Chapter 1

The Mimic

Summary-Harry has always had a talent with mimicking voices. He could make his voice sound like anyone he wanted it to be like, be it male or female; with just a little practice on his part. Then when he found out he could also shift his features to look like anyone he wanted to Harry knew that he had something that could save him from the hell that was his so-called family; he had something he could finally make a name for himself with. Now years later Tsuna, and his new guardians, are going to meet up with the now world-famous hitman and assassin only know as The Mimic.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo hitman reborn, nor do I make any money from either one of them.

 **Chapter one**

Harry was once more stuck in his cupboard, curled up in the furthest back part of said cupboard. Doing his best to not cry aloud because of the pain he was currently in; for yet another night. Seeing as this wasn't the first time Harry had been in a situation like this; not by a long shot.

Though considering that the cupboard was his room and had been since he had first been brought to his so-called family, the Dursley, Harry really could say he should have honestly expected like this to happen. Seeing as it happened almost regularly and hadn't happened lately; or as lately as it usually did for him anyway.

Usually Harry was put in his 'room' a lot, whenever he was caught doing something by his Aunt Petunia, or his Uncle Vernon, that they felt wasn't normal. Often times Harry found himself yanked up and thrown in his room whenever one of the two even thought, he was doing something they deemed unnatural; even if he hadn't been doing anything at all at the time. It was really a regular occurrence, that Harry had felt that he should have long since gotten used to; only he hadn't.

This time he had been thrown back in his cupboard because he had been caught singing with the radio. Not something that anyone would normally be punished for. Except in Harry's case he was doing it in the exact same voice, and tone, as the original person singing; sounding like an exact copy of the singer in question as he did so.

Worst yet, at least in the eyes of his uncle who had been the one who had caught him singing in the first place. The singer he had been mimicking so perfectly had obviously been an adult female; and therefor so had Harry's voice while he was singing the song he had been. The song being about putting a spell on someone didn't help matters that much either.

Harry when he had originally been doing the singing didn't see the problem with this fact. Seeing as he had always been able to mimic any voice he had heard be they male or female and had only gotten better the more he had practiced. He had even heard of other people doing similar things as that and no one claimed it unnatural for them; in fact, it was considered a profession. A highly paid one at that, so Harry had thought it was normal.

But for some reason the fact he could do this, along with a couple of other things Harry had noticed over the last couple of years, seemed to both anger and terrify his so-called family something fierce. More so then anything else Harry had done before, more so then most things they screamed about did. Even, if Harry hadn't been able to quite figure out why it seemed to do so in the first place.

But all he knew was that each time one of his so called 'family' caught him doing what he had started to call his mimicking, or anything else they considered unnatural, Harry found himself being harshly punished. With each 'punishment' getting steadily worse and worse as Harry got older and didn't seem to stop be what his family deemed as 'unnatural.'

Unfortunately, Harry seemed to be doing something that angered his relative in some way or another almost all the time because Harry rarely went even a single day without some type of punishment given to him; let alone some type of injury. Today had just happened to be a bad one for him and he earned a little more 'punishment' then he usual got. And to think he had been doing so good before then to.

Though that had taken a turn for the worst when his uncle had gotten home. Seeing as soon as Harry's uncle had heard him mimicking the female singer on the radio and doing what most would consider a perfect mirroring recording of said singer. He completely lost it and took out all the anger that had been building up all day out of his nephew. Which seemed to be something Vernon often did when he was having a bad day; or whenever he started to really drink.

And because his so-called uncle did this so often Harry had long since gotten used to reactions similar to this; and knew how to best avoid the worst of the injures when his uncle went on one of these rages. Seeing as for at the least year Harry had become used to becoming an outlet for his uncle's temper; as well as his Aunt's whenever she was in the mood.

Something that really heightened Harry's already rather his pain tolerance. Not to mention gave him a fast, painful, lessons on how to read people's moods; even when they were trying to hide them. As well as taught him in a fast-dirty way the best ways to position his body to avoid the worst of the injuries; while still making it look like he was heavily injured at the same time.

This was something that was really showed when Harry hadn't screamed or cry aloud, nor particularly reacted in the way his Uncle had really wanted him to. When said uncle had unbuckled his belt before starting to whip Harry with it; taking special care to hit Harry with the metal buckle of said belt each time he hit him. To really let to lesson sink in, at least that was what Vernon had spat out as he had whipped Harry.

The uncaring attitude, and the seemingly lack of feeling of pain, continued to show as Harry stubbornly remained silent as his so-called uncle continued to whip him, as his uncle continued to attempt to pull a reaction from his coldly stoic nephew. Who in turn, despite knowing what his uncle wanted from him, refused the give the man the pleasure of hearing him scream. Infuriating Vernon more and more as nothing he did seemed to get the reaction he wanted, causing him to continue to whip the young boy in front of him; pulling blood as he did.

Not that Vernon cared about this as he pushed on, as he keep moving his arm up and down as harshly as he could. Whipping the young boy in front of him with all the strength he could spare, until he was literally too tired to keep moving any further then he already had. Something which took a lot longer than you would originally think when you saw the size of Harry's uncle Vernon.

Still by the time that Vernon was done 'punishing' Harry, Harry was nearly collapsing in the small puddle of blood under him and his back was shredded by how many times it had been hit by Vernon's metal bulk.

And yet, despite this, despite the utter agony he had to have been in, Harry stubbornly bit his lip and didn't give his uncle to reaction he wanted. Call it pride or calling sheer will power but Harry refused to beg that man for anything.

Not ever again. It hadn't worked in the past and he knew it would never work on that man in question, at least not when it considered him. So, after it failed the first time he swore to never do so again. It wasn't worth all the negative emotions he had felt last time he had done so. Nor the odd feelings of being utterly caged under his so-called family care after the first time he tried to get mercy off of them.

Harry was on the brink off passing out into said puddle of blood and had long since bit through the bottom of his lip to stop himself from making any sounds. When his uncle, too tired to left his arm up anymore, instead decided to get one last good kick in on his kneeling nephew. Sending said nephew back into the cupboard he was kneeling in front of. As this happened Harry was sure he was going to lose the fight against the darkness as black spots began to dance in front of his eyes.

Like it done so several times before when he had under gone similar, though often less sever, punishments, like the one he had to endure. All for something that really wasn't that big a deal to begin with, and more often than not had happened many times before.

Where the majority of them ending with Harry lapsing into unconsciousness as soon as he ended up in his cupboard; and this time was no different. Which is why Harry didn't show much confusion when he slowly and groggily began to wake up from the darkness he had been faced with.

Nor did Harry so much as raise an eyebrow when he saw where he currently was. Which was curled up in the furthest back corner of the cupboard. A place he had long since deemed his as no one else seemed to be able to reach that far back; covered in his own now sticky dried blood. To him it was nothing to freak out about seeing as Harry had woken up in the exact same situation too many times to count to really care about it anymore.

Harry as he realized where he was instead found himself thinking back to what had happened before he had woken up. As a way to remember just why he had ended up where he was in the first place; just as he had done so each time he woke up where he was. Especially when he realized the amount of pain he was currently feeling, as it must have meant that he had done something pretty bad in his 'family's' view of the world.

But mainly Harry did that, because it was good to know just what he had done in the first place to get punished, so as not to have a repeat in punishment; so he would know just what not to do in front of his so-called family. Though sometimes that couldn't be helped, as a good deal of the time they punished him for something that he couldn't help; that would be repeated despite how much Harry tried otherwise.

Not to mention by going back over what happened to him to cause the injures he got, had the side effect of making Harry even better at reading the emotions of his so-called family. As well as helping him figure out just how far he can push things before it backlashes on him; though again this didn't always work the way Harry wanted it to. None the less it was still something that was good to know. So, despite the fact it wasn't always something that helped him, Harry still took care to figure out what had happened each time he had been knocked out none the less.

At the same time Harry couldn't help but stop and think about something different for a bit, several different thoughts really. That were all based around the same idea one that had been plaguing him for a while now. And one that continued to get harder and harder to ignore the more time went by.

These were thoughts of, Why? Why did he put up with his so-called family? Why didn't he try to do something about what they were doing him to him? Why didn't he speak out about what was happening? And most of all just why didn't he do something, anything, to attempt to stop them from hurting him any further? Or at the very least try to get away from them so they couldn't hurt him any further than they had already done so? Why did he just let them hurt them the way they did without doing or saying anything about it to anyone else? Why did he feel the need to keep so quite about it? Why didn't he just defend himself, or better yet free himself from their hold?

It was these thoughts, and the fact his mind just wouldn't let those questions go, that caused Harry to keep on thinking about why. And that keep Harry on thinking on the different things that he could do to stop, or escape form, the hell that was his currently life. Because he knew deep inside himself that he wouldn't be able to stand being in the place much longer without snapping in some way.

When it came to stopping them, Harry knew there really wasn't much he could do. At least not right not, or without some type of help. Help Harry knew he wouldn't be getting seeing as his so-called family was too popular in their neighborhood for anyone to believe or want to help him. Not to mention with the rumors that his oh so loving aunt spread around, both about him and his parents, they might even think he deserved everything that happened to him. Something Harry didn't want to think about or his reactions if someone did say something like that.

Which was one of the reasons why Harry never spoke out about what was going on; he knew it would do no good for him to do so. Not in his opinion anyway. In fact, Harry felt that it would most likely only end up with him being punished even more then he already was; maybe even his own death. Which was something no sane person would want. So, with that in mind Harry keep his mouth shut about what was going on.

But when it came to escaping them, just what was stopping him from doing that? Was it a fear of the unknown that waiting him that stopped him? Would it stop him if he decided to do actually escape, and honestly if that was the case… or if not, could whatever was out there waiting for him be that much worse then what he was currently undergoing? Was really knowing and understanding just where he currently stood, what his situation was, that much more reassuring then the unknown of escaping?

Because honestly so far, all Harry could think of that could be stopping him from fleeing and escaping the hold of his 'family,' was the fact that at least here he knew just what to expect; knew just where he stood. However miserable all of that maybe for him, because he at least, for the most part, knew what was happening; even if he wasn't perfect at predicting his uncle's moods yet.

But in the end Harry could say he had an almost schedule where he currently was, he knew what to expect, and at the same time how to best protect himself from some of the dangers that were present. At his family's house, at the place that was supposed to be his home, he knew that while not truly living he could very well survive until he got a chance to truly live else were.

On the outside however, those fact weren't necessarily true; at least not in a way Harry could prove in anyway. But as he had just questioned moment ago if the outside was really that much worse than his current predicament? If despite not knowing was going to happen to him worse than knowing that something bad was going to happen to him?

Especially when things already seemed to be getting steadily worse for him at the place he had been forced to call his so-called home. Especially, since it seemed that likely that sometime in the future, a very close future if things continued as they were, it would most likely be his own uncle would end up killing him in a fit of rage. Or at the very least maiming him badly enough that he most likely wouldn't recover fully from it. Permanently leaving him a cripple in some way. Was really being in the known worth all of that?

This last thought echoed around Harry's head uneasily as unconsciousness began to claim him once more, obviously he hadn't been well enough to wake up fully yet and had only been awake as long as he had from pure stubbornness. His mind simply holding on until he couldn't any more.

As he finally gave into the now sweet call of darkness, the earlier thought was joined by another, what if he had a way to survive the outside world, would he be more willing to leave then?

It had been a little over a week since the seven-year-old Harry began to really wonder perhaps if he had a, not completely safe, but a safer way to survive on the streets, then would that end up being better for him altogether then where he currently was.

For the next week those thoughts, and several thoughts very similar to it refused to stop pledging him and continued to do so even when he had been sleeping. Due to this, Harry had begun looking at every talent he had as a way to settle the thoughts he continued to have. Rather they be small seemingly useless common talents or larger more unique sounding talents. Going over all of them to see if they could help him on the streets like he wanted them to be able to.

So far, Harry had been able to figure out how his talents with things like running at high speeds, his ability to hide in plain sight, skills in stealing, and his ability to pick up on details most would miss in a single glance. Would be extremely helpful if he did decide to flee his so-called home.

Not to mention, Harry could also see how his abilities in mimicking voices could be extremely valuable in surviving on the street; as well as a lot of other places. Even if he did feel weary about using it because he had already been punished harshly for it once already. What would someone else, who didn't have make sure he actually lived though a punishment, do to him if they found out what he could do; and they didn't like in a way similar to his uncle.

Yet, at the same time Harry wasn't sure if it was enough, something in him was screaming at him that he needed something else, something more. That without it his survival would be a lot more difficult and what he needed was something else was just in his reach.

But first he needed to actually find out what it was before he could do anything else with it. This is what his gut feeling was screaming at him and Harry knew that he wouldn't dare try to take to the streets until he found out just what this something else was; something in his very being refused to let him.

And listening to those feeling had been something that had saved him from the worst of his 'family's' temper on several occasions, as well as, led him to finding things that made Harry life a bit easier then it had been; so Harry had learned to continue to listen to those feeling. After all they had never led him wrong before.

Harry was thrown from his thoughts of what this something could be when a commotion coming from behind the tree he was leaning against, alerted Harry to the fact his cousin and his little gang were coming his way.

Hearing this and knowing that his already badly bruised and battered body really couldn't take yet another beating so soon. At least not one that the gang coming his way would unleash on him if they did find him, especially not so soon after the last one he had gotten. Knowing this Harry took off running as fast as his body would allow him; the scenery around him blurring past him as he took off.

Harry as he did this couldn't help but be immensely grateful that he knew the entire area around him like the back of his hand. Especially as he quickly took a sharp turn very few knew was there, and as he did this he listened as the group of bully's footsteps, that had been chasing him just seconds ago, got fainter.

Hearing this and knowing that he didn't have long before the others figured out what he had done, or before they found him once again, Harry began to wonder just what he was going to do next. As he knew that the chase he had just been part of was far from over, and most likely just got a bit more difficult for him; despite he had just lost those chasing for the time being.

Seeing as while the turn he had just taken had gotten him away from the others it was also pretty much a path that led to a dead end; after a good dealing of running in a straight path at that. Which would leave Harry with the choice of either getting trapped by the dead end, climbing up and over the fence that was off to the side and try escaping that way. Or if not, that turning back around the way had originally came and potentially running back into Dudley's gang's arms.

Knowing this and hearing the footsteps from before coming back Harry began to curse slightly, that his luck was just that bad. At the same time, he couldn't help but wonder why, just for the time being he couldn't have been a girl, like the one he had run past down the street? Then his cousin and his so-called friends would leave him alone; even if it was because of something as ridiculous as cooties.

But still, if he was a girl they would run right passed him, they would ignore him like they had the other girl, it would be safer for him to be for a girl. And at that moment Harry wanted nothing more then to be a girl. If only for a moment.

Shouts of 'he must of went this way!' and the thuds of heavy sounding footsteps alerted Harry to the fact that the gang he had been trying to escape from not that long ago and had actually managed to do so for a minute or so, had most likely found him once more. Meaning that they would most likely me on his tail in a matter of moments.

Not only that but Harry also realized, to his horror, that he had also stop running for the last couple of seconds while he had been thinking; meaning he had lost the few precious feet he had had ahead of the group coming his way.

Eyes wide as Harry recognizing this, he quickly bits his lips to stop himself from cursing aloud, and simply got ready to start running again. Hopefully if he could hop the fence that was to the left of him he'd be able to get far enough way that the others wouldn't be able to catch him; at least not without some serious luck on their side. Only to freeze and stumble when Dudley cried out; obviously talking directly at Harry as he did so.

"Hey, you there. Have you seen a weak, nerdy, looking boy in glasses with messy black hair and sickly-looking green eyes running past here? Me and my friends are looking from him…we're playing a game of catch."

Hearing this, Harry could only stare wide eyed at his cousin, not believing what he was hearing from him. Not the insults as that was rather tame by his cousin's standard but the fact he was asking Harry about, well himself.

However, it seemed Harry had been quite for too long for Dudley, and the rest of his gang. Because before Harry could say anything to what he had just been asked, he found himself being pushed to the side as the group of boys took off running in the direction they had come from before. As they all went back to where the whole chase had started from in the beginning; obviously believing that Harry has circled back or done something similar to that.

Leaving a slightly gapping Harry left wondering on the last words Dudley had spate out at him as he had run off with the other. After all a call of 'stupid girl' being spat at them would leave any boy wondering wouldn't it?

At the same time as he was wondering why his cousin was calling him a girl of all things, Harry couldn't help but also wonder why they had just ran past him and didn't seemed to recognize him in the least bit as they did so. After all they had been chasing him with the intent to beat him to the ground not just moments ago. That is Harry was wondering about that, until he caught sight of himself in a nearby broken mirror; or to be more specific he caught sight of herself.

Harry barely choked back a scream as he, or rather as she, saw this. But then after only a second of staring in pretty much horror at his new reflection the terror in his eye quickly began to get a much more calculating glint in it; especially as he took in all the changes his body had undergone.

Because at least now he knew exactly why no one seemed to know just who he, or should Harry say she, was; let alone link her to Harry potter. After all Harry's current refection certainly wasn't what it was just moments ago before he had turned in the ally he had been chased into.

No, instead where his reflection was supposed to be was now a young girl who looked around a year younger than Harry's actual age was. Meaning currently Harry's reflection was looking to be around the age of six or maybe seven, then nearly eight-year-old Harry actual was.

Not only that but currently Harry seemed to have long bright blood red hair that fell in wild looking curls down to the middle of her back, and to top it off Harry found himself staring in to a pair of rather eerie looking glowing purple eyes. Definitely not what Harry had woken up to this morning. Yes, nowhere near the wild back hair and green eyes he normal had. Yet at the same time somehow slightly familiar to him none the less.

Seeing this Harry quickly began to consider what had just happened, and why it had happened for that matter. Had it been something he was doing, or had done, that had changed him in such a way? And if so, could he somehow do it again? Could he control whatever he had done? Could he do something like that again, with a different look? Again, if so, if he could do that, along with his talent with his talent of mimicking other voices, it would prove rather invaluable if he decided to life a life on the street.

Knowing this, and also knowing he now had a good several hours until he was due to come back to his so-called family's house, as they didn't want him around unless he had chores to do. Harry decided it was time to see if he could actually control what had just happened to him, and if he could how far he could go with it if he could control it.

After all, if Harry could get that down, if he could somehow control just what he looked like because he willed himself to look a certain way, then Harry knew he would have nearly everything he would need to survive on the streets. At least that was what Harry was hoping and if not, he'd have at the very least the basics of what he needed to best survive the streets.

But still, even if Harry for some reason decided not to go to the streets, it was something he knew he needed to practice, and eventual control. If only so no one else would see him change the way he looked and deiced to find out just why he could do so; Harry was no one science experiments. Or, in his family case, most likely kill him for doing so. After all, shifting his body like he had was most defiantly not something a normal person could do. If anything, it was the very definition of abnormal.

Sighing, Harry tried to tone down the excitement he was feeling. Because he knew, despite how much he wanted to deny it, that before he did anything else, like he really wanted to do, he first needed to find out if he could change back. He needed to fist find out if he could control the shifting of his physical looks; otherwise he was just getting ahead of himself.

Knowing this, Harry grabbed the nearby mirror. The very one he had used to first find out that he had somehow changed into a female and began to focus on transforming back into what he had looked like before; back into his original form.

After all, if he couldn't do that Harry knew for sure he was going to be in for a lot of trouble. Not only with his 'dear' family but most likely in a lot of other things as well. After all Harry really had no idea how to live a life as a girl. Hell, he honestly wasn't sure about living a life as a boy as it was. Seeing as he really never had been allowed to freely live as he wanted by his so-called family.

Not to mention Harry really wouldn't put it past his family to literarily throw him out and claim to have no idea who SHE was if he even dared attempt to go to his so-called home in this form. Which would be Harry in even more danger as he would have originally been as Harry on the streets seeing as, in his original form, he was at least known by some. But this form was a complete unknown and would have no one actually looking for her if she suddenly disappeared; because as far as anyone knew she never really existed to begin with.

Not only that but before he tried to shift his looks to anyone else, he wanted to make sure he could shift back to what was his true self. After all, it was the form that he knew the best; as he saw it in detail every day when he had to patch himself up from his uncle's rages. And at the moment it was the safest form for him to try to shift back to. Seeing as it was the only form that he knew that had a current identity and at the very least some form a shelter; however, cruel the shelter was to him.

So, holding the mirror up, and closing his eyes to help with his concentration Harry focused on what he had looked like before he had shifted into the female form he was currently in; focusing as hard as he could on the details that made up Harry Potter. And then to his shock, Harry thought he could feel his features literally shifting back to what they had been. Or at least it felt like he could feel them moving around as he wasn't actual sure if he could really feeling them moving around or if it was just his imagination.

Opening his eyes to see if that feeling was correct Harry let lose a sigh of both joy and relieve when he saw the familiar pale face and brilliant green eyes staring back at him. He had been able to shift back to his true form now it was time to see if he could change into other people; besides the female one he had just been. It was time to see if he could control what he was starting to call the shifting and truly become a mimicker; of both features and voices.

It was time to see if he found one of the key points of his escape from the Dursley family, because if he could control what he looked like. Harry knew that there was no way he was going to stay with his 'family' any longer then it took for him to get enough supplies to make a good run for it. Feeling it would actually be safer on the streets then it would ever have been in that place that everyone wanted him to call a 'home'; something it never or never would be to Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mimic

Summary-Harry has always had a talent with mimicking voices. He could make his voice sound like anyone he wanted it to be like, be it male or female; with just a little practice on his part. Then when he found out he could also shift his features to look like anyone he wanted to Harry knew that he had something that could save him from the hell that was his so-called family; he had something he could finally make a name for himself with. Now years later Tsuna, and his new guardians, are going to meet up with the now world-famous hitman and assassin only know as The Mimic.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo hitman reborn, nor do I make any money off of either one of them.

 **Chapter two**

Harry, or Mimic as he was known as now, couldn't be happier that he left the Dursley's house all those years ago. He would freely admit that yes, at first everything had been really difficult for him after he had first left; more so then he had every expected it was going to be.

And especially as, he hadn't had any idea as to just what to expect while on the streets; or had any real serious plans as to just what he was going to do next. Which to someone who usually liked having an idea what was going on, as well as a good deal of knowledge on what was going around him, was hell at first for Harry. And left him a lot jumpier than normal; as well as debating going back to the Prison he had just escaped from. If only for the comfort he'd have of actually knowing what was going on around him.

But after a while, and a lot of hard work Harry had finally found his place; had finally proven himself right about leaving the Dursleys' family all those years ago. And at the same time made himself extremely glade that even with all the doubts he had in the beginning, Harry hadn't going back to his so-called family's house. As there was no way he'd have the sheer freedom he did now if he had gone back like he had been tempted to in the beginning.

In all honestly, it had been about seven years since he had first left the hell hole that had been forced onto him during his child hood. One where he had been repeatedly beaten at until he had decided he had had enough and that he would actually have a better life on the streets then with them. Which in the end it took nearly half those years he had been on the run for that belief to become true.

But still, even with all the time it had taken for things balance out, Harry felt he made the better choice. Seeing as Harry felt that if he had stayed, in that hell hole he had been forced to call his home, he felt that something would have broken in him. And that would happen before anything good had been able to happen to him. Hell, he'd have to be broken before his 'family' allowed him to be as happy as he was now.

In the meantime, since then, the now fourteen almost fifteen-year-old, Harry had been able to make quite a place for himself; not to mention quite a name. A place that he had never thought he would actually have when he had first taken off, at least not in the positions he currently was in. But at the same time, it was a place, and name, that offered him more safety, more protection, not to mention more benefits, then he ever would have had with his so-called 'family'. Then he would have been able to get in any other place while living on the streets as he had been for that matter.

Sure, it had been an incredibly hard and dangerous road to get where he currently was; one that had nearly ended with him dying on several different occasions. Not to mention it had taken him down a path he had never thought he would have gone down in a thousand years when he had first fled from the hell he had been forced to call his home.

But at the same time Harry couldn't find himself regretting anything that he had done that lead him to his current positions. Couldn't find it in him to regret finding a path that actually let him live as himself instead of what others wanted him to be. Nor did he think he ever would, as Harry had long since learned the value of his own freedom; something he wasn't ever willing to lose.

Not only that, but after everything he had been put through, and after all that he had learned over the last couple of years, Harry could bring himself to care in the least bit what other people thought of him; at least now he didn't. But at the same time, he knew, with a bit of amusement, that if normal people, like his Uncle, or his Aunt for that matter, both claimed so hardly and proudly to be, knew just what he did, or how he did it all for that matter…well they'd be utterly horrified; if only because their preconceptions about what he did.

Again, what Harry did now wasn't something Harry was ashamed of; not in the least bit. If anything, it was something he was rather proud of; seeing as he worked extremely hard to get where he currently was. Worked through sweat, blood and tears from what was basically the ground up, to get to his current location. And that was something Harry would never be ashamed of in the least bit. Even if it made him what his family happily called a freak. Something they would do even when you didn't count the ability he had used into the equations.

Just what Harry did, that would bring such a variety of different reaction, and a sense of pride from himself, was that he worked for the Mafia, as an independent; at least at moment. Meaning that Harry didn't work for one single specific group, one specific family like the majority of the Mafia did, but as a more freelance member. One who specialized in information gathering, infiltration, and assassinations.

The last of which Harry did only as a last resort and only after gathering all the information about the targets himself. This meant that Harry would only do an assassination if he found the person he was to be targeting was horrible enough it would warrant something like an assassination; something sadly did happen a lot more than he would like.

However, with his skills, and how high demand he could be in the Mafia, Harry could afford to be a bit picky with what he did. Not as picky as some, but he was still free to reject several offers that he felt went against his personal morals. After all, when he did take a mission Harry never failed at it; no matter what the mission had been. A sign of he had the skills to back up the choices he made.

Something which combined with the fact that, no one knew his really name, just his moniker, nor his real age, what he even looked like, or even his real gender for that matter made him really popular by those that wanted to hire him. And made it so he could reject cases he didn't like that much easier without fear of being assassinated for doing so.

Though this popularity was both in a negative and positive way; like it was any nearly any other profession. Seeing as being such an unknown, yet somehow highly sought after, skilled player made many different Mafia families wanted him directly under their control; rather Harry was willing or not. And so far, Harry wasn't willing to join any family no matter what was offered to him; he loved his freedom too much to do that. Not to mention he loved the face he had the ability to pick a choice what case he could take; something he knew he'd loss if he did join a family.

Another reason Harry had become so popular and why that Harry was able to fool so many people into being unable to figure out pretty much anything about him. How he had made most people unable to find out just who Mimic actual was; despite how hard they tried. Was another ability Harry had found a good year after he had first ran to the street; something which had been a big, but welcome, surprise to the then nine-year-old Harry.

This was the ability to actually make clones of himself, using a couple drops of blood, or even a piece of hair. When it came to making these clones, rather they were made from his blood or a piece of his hair, what he had to do when he formed them, was rather simple and complicated at the same time; even if the first time he made a clone had been purely by mistake.

Seeing as when he made a clone, he had to take the blood or hair he was using and then pushing with his purple flames, which he had found out were called cloud flames, as well as his secondary flames, mist flames, combined with almost shimmering power he had found when he mediated. Something which he had learned from a small-time dojo owner, when he had turned ten, was called magic, and apparently, at least according to the dojo owner who had told him about magic, Harry had quite a bit of magic. Which was a good thing seeing as it took quite a bit of magic to make the clones in question, along with a good deal of both flames as well. Considering all the energies had to blend all together in a certain way until a clone formed.

Though Harry had found out, after several uses of his clones, that when it came to clones that were made with a piece of hair, it made it so that clone in question was a lot weaker than one that was made from his blood. Not to mention when it came to making a clone out of a piece of hair it ended up taking more magic to make. Making really only good in a pinch or in a place where he couldn't get any of his blood.

Something that rarely happened as one of the first things Harry learned to do with his ability to shift his features was make his fingernails pointed and razor sharp; so no matter what he'd always have at least on type of weapon on him.

The clones Harry made could only shift their features once, meaning the first look they took after changing from Harry's original form, was their new permanent look, unable to change at all until they burned away; which was how they were disposed of if they weren't killed in some way. This single shifting was similar to the fact they only had a certain amount of both flames and magic they could use. Which was limited depending on how much Harry gave them, and how long they stayed formed for that matter.

Not to mention, despite how useful they were currently Harry could only make three, maybe four, at a time, per a day; though he'd be pushing it if he did do four a day. And if he didn't let himself recover after making the clones, he would feel a lot weaker then he normally was, not to mention if he didn't sleep that night he wouldn't be able to make any more clones the next day; as his energy wouldn't have had the chance it needed to recover.

At the same time the clones in questions could last about a day, a week if he only made one and put the power of three clones into it. Something Harry was working on improving on, but so far really hadn't needed a clone that lasted more than a week; so he hadn't pushed it further than that.

Best of all because it was his blood, or hair, that he used to make these clones Harry was able to get back any information the clone got once it was burnt up or destroy in any way. He hadn't tried to use it with someone else hair or blood, but something told Harry if he tired that along with a dose of the person in questions flames, he could make a clone of them; and they would get the memories from it.

Though at the same time Harry got the feeling that if he did do that he wouldn't be able to make as many nor would they last nearly as long as the ones he made of himself. But until he got a chance to actual test it out that would remain just a got feeling, and honestly Harry was to eager or quick to want to test it out. Considering just how much he was able to do because of said clones.

In fact, it was because of those clones, as well as the different powers that helped make those clones, in more particularly the cloud flames and the magic he had found out about a couple years ago, that Harry was as skilled and knowledgeable as he currently was. It was also why he was on such high demand by the Mafia families.

Seeing at almost fifteen years old, Harry was skilled in acrobatics, daggers, senbon needles, hand to hand, memorizing information and pure speed. Not to mention had all the skills of a top-notch cat burglar. And this was on top of the skills he had in both mimicking and morphing his features; which he had only improved on over the years.

Harry was also starting to get really skilled in his other magical abilities, as well as finding different ways to use his flames. Most though curiosity and the different books he was finally allowed to read; seeing as anything that was imagination based had been banned from his so-called home.

Though on that note he did use his cloud flames a bit more than he did his mist flames; seeing as they seemed to come to him more easily. Not to mention they seemed to have more use for him then mist flames did; at least for the moment they did. Though that wasn't to say that the mist flames themselves weren't useful because they most certainly were and Harry certainly made use of them on more the one occasion.

Especially now that he knew more about them, what they meant, and the different ways they could be trained in; or how they could help with his training for that matter. And to think he had unknowingly been using them to make his clones before he had even realized what they were. That was rather ironic to Harry, and as he found out later extremely dangerous as well.

At the same time even after finding out about them and how supposedly special the flames in question were, and the spot they were supposed to hold in the Mafia, Harry couldn't help but be grateful that he wasn't a sky flame. After all his cloud flames had him highly sought after already, especially with the apparent purity he had with his flames. But at the same time Harry could help but shutter as he wondered just how much worse it would have been if he had actually been a sky. Harry got the feeling even with how bad things could get now, it'd only be worse if he did have those bright orange flames.

Harry felt it would have been hell for him if he had gotten sky flames, not to mention he most likely wouldn't have been able to really train said sky flames, as that would bring way too much attention to him. At least most people from the mafia were wary about messing with anyone with cloud flames because of the reputation they had. Which gave Harry a lot more opportunities to train then he would have otherwise.

When it came to how exactly his had trained with his flames, as well as his magic, well that was yet another thing the clones came in handy for. Both with the fact he had the clones try out the more dangerous ideas, as well as the fact he had the clones researching different things while he worked on the more physical side of things. As only Harry only got the memories of the clones not the physical side effects; though it when it came to memories the moves he needed that did help with his muscle memories to a degree.

But currently all that didn't matter to Harry as he found himself doing a job he really couldn't afford to reject, in a small little town in Japan. A job that was something he was most likely would have done any way, both because of the rumors he had heard when it came to this job, and mainly because of the fact how he received said job application. Seeing as it had come in the form of a letter, from one of the very few people who knew how to get in contact with him. Not to mention, the letter came from, one of the very few people Harry was utterly terrified of yet highly respected at the same time.

Seeing as unlike many others this person knew just how to find him, and knew when he was speaking to him, and not someone else. Which was opposite of a lot of the clients Harry worked for, who often, unknowingly to them, had gotten in contact with an actual clone instead of him; as a safety procedure.

Something that had saved his life, and freedom, on more than one occasion. As often times those who wanted to hire him also wanted to trap him; something Harry was sure he'd die before he ever let it fully happen. So, he decided to be prepared for even the slightest chance that could happen.

Yes, Harry loved being paranoid and overprepared for things; it always seemed to make things turn out better for him. Even if it didn't usually work on the person who had written to him, but Harry figured all things considering that was a given and would continue to be so for a while.

And even if it wasn't Harry would still respect, as well as, have a healthy fear of the man whom had recently hired him. Which was one of the reasons he was where he was after reading the letter, he had received just a day or so ago.

He was doing a little research himself to find out if everything he had gotten in the letter was as true as the letter in question said it was. After all Harry preferred finding the information out himself, rather than depending on someone else information. Even if the information was from someone as great, and well known as the world's greatest hitman Reborn. It just made Harry feel a bit better doing it himself, even if he didn't find nearly as much information as the other hitman in question did. It was something that soothed his several instincts of his; which others had told him where his cloud tendencies.

Something Harry knew Reborn, knew himself, and had even included a rather teasing go ahead and find out for yourself in the letter he had sent him. The letter Harry still had in his bag, and honestly the letter that was his whole reason he was in Namimori, Japan to begin with.

The letter in question was a short, but to the point letter. But one that had the potential to unleash an untold amount of chaos depending on what happened. Which was something Harry had come to expect from Reborn. Even if he had never really meet him in person before; at least not to his knowledge.

Still as Harry took a deep breath and continued to look around the town, he was in Harry couldn't help but sit in a shadowed spot, that was protected from most others being able to actual see him and reread the letter that had started this whole trip.

 _Ciao, little Mimic_

 _Seeing as you received the letter the way you have, I am sure you know just who it is from. So, I'll get more to the point; as I know you hate long winded talks. I am currently tutoring a rather interesting student that I feel you would like to meet yourself. Seeing as something about him I feel will call out to you in some way. Maybe he can be the one to bring you out the shadows you so seem to adore? That'd be funny to see._

 _Not to mention, it will give you something to do seeing as I know lately you have been rather bored. Considering all you have to do at the moment is avoiding going out too much considering the families that are looking for you._

 _You don't even have any jobs to keep you mind off of things, do you? guess you finished that last information gather job a little too quickly; should have played around so more. But I do admit you were very thorough in all the information you gained. Even if it left you bored out of you mind afterwards._

 _So, it should be do much for you to come down here would it? You can come see just why I feel you'll be thoroughly entertained here. Just come to Namimori Japan and find out just what I am talking about. Try checking it all out for yourself, get all the information you want on your own, sooth that prickly cloud flame of yours. Even if all you'll find out is that I'm right._

 _The number one hitman, Reborn._

 _As if you didn't know._

Harry, at first when he read this really just wanted to throw the letter away. Mostly because it annoyed him in a way he couldn't really explain if asked. But at the same time knew that he couldn't do that. No matter who you were, no matter how skilled you thought yourself to be, you didn't just throw a letter away from Reborn of all people. Especially not one that had a suggestion or request on it. At least you didn't if you had any semblance of sanity in you. Which in turned led to Harry listening to the letter and making his way to Namimori to see just what Reborn had thought would catch his attention.

Though he, of course, wasn't in his true form. Instead Harry had decided to come as a sixteen-year-old male with spiky blue hair, golden tan skin, almost pitch-black eyes, and a muscular build. Which was a good deal taller, and intimidating looking then his true form. In fact, this form basically screamed get the hell away from him. So, Harry didn't have a lot people crowding around him like he would otherwise. Though he did notice he was getting rather odd looks and heard whispers of 'him' finding out.

Luckily, like all the other forms Harry decided to take up as mimic, Harry trained in it long before he actually attempted to use it in a mission. Which was why Mimic had only ten different forms he usually took; besides his true appearance that is. Because otherwise he'd have trouble fighting in his chosen form. Though coming up with a fighting style for each form and getting them all to the level he wanted them to be at; really had been hellish. Even with the help of several clones everyday to work on the forms better.

Harry was torn from his thoughts about the training he had done to get used to the form he had decided to currently wear. when a teen, who was roughly the same age as his true age, maybe a bit younger, ran by screaming. In only his underwear. With a bright orange flame on his head. Screaming about Reborn and his dying will…

Seeing this, Harry really got the feeling he had just seen what Reborn had wanted him to come this town to begin with. Well, color him intrigued…even at the same time knowing what he did about Reborn Harry also wanted to slap a hand to his face and back away quickly from what ever the chaos loving hitman had planned.

 **A.N- I am trying to work on my older stories but I continue to get newer story ideas. The most recent one is another Walking dead/Harry Potter crossover where the Harry Potter wizarding world or the Walking dead world is a good couple of hundreds of years apart. But Harry was magically chained and frozen, looking like a stone chain statue, after defeating Voldemort because the wizarding world wanted to use him as a weapon if any similar happened. But then someone stole Harry frozen body years later. Then much much later, he somehow ends up being placed in the bottom room of a certain Georgia prison. Where his statue is found once said prison is cleared by rick and his gang, one of them after everything is done ends up bleeding on Harry's statue with their blood someone having enough magic in it to free Harry. Harry ends up being bound to the one who freed him. Like a weapon bond to its master. I was think on having Harry being able to figure out what the wizarding world had planned for him and having all his belongs on in, in a bottomless bag. And since Harry is considered a weapon by those that froze him he would probably have dragon hid armor, a sword and his weapon. What do you think should I put this up as a challenge, write it myself, or just simple work on the stories I have now because I already have too many of them up?**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary-Harry has always had a talent with mimicking voices. He could make his voice sound like anyone he wanted it to be like, be it male or female; with just a little practice on his part. Then when he found out he could also shift his features to look like anyone he wanted to Harry knew that he had something that could save him from the hell that was his so-called family; he had something he could finally make a name for himself with. Now years later Tsuna, and his new guardians, are going to meet up with the now world-famous hitman and assassin only know as The Mimic.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo hitman reborn, nor do I make any money off of either one of them.

 **Chapter three**

Harry had been in Namimori Japan for about three days now, gathering information about everything he could find out. Just like the letter Reborn had sent him had suggested he do. So far Harry hadn't met face to face with Reborn yet, even if he was positive said hitman knew he was there. As there was no way the hitman hadn't realized Harry was in town; and Harry was sure that said hitman was currently Harry; even when Harry was utterly unaware of it. He certainly more then skilled enough to do so.

At the same time, despite the fact Harry hadn't met up with Reborn yet, Harry had still managed to find out quite a bit of information. Something that he got the feeling he was going to be some how tested on at later date for some reason. So, knowing his gut feeling were usually correct Harry took care to get the most accurate information he could while doing so. He wasn't planning of failing any test that Reborn put him through; knowing he wouldn't like the consequences of doing so.

One of the bigger bits of information he had managed to find out, being the fact he had found out who the 'him' that the people around him had been whispering about; after they had seen the first form he had originally decided to take when it had first arrived in said town. And a form he had since then changed because he got really irritated about being followed around, rather obviously at that, by a group of teens.

Which led to Harry not only changing his form to something the complete opposite of the first from he had taken, but also finding out just why they were following him. And by doing that also having the benefit of finding out just who the 'him' the younger part of the town spoke of in hushed whispers really was.

It seemed that the followers he had gotten on his first day, and lost not long afterwards, were followers of the 'him' in question. Something that had amused Harry as everyone seemed to be afraid of this person and usually called him, 'him' or a demon perfect. Which again was something that rather amused Harry and made him just that much more curious about find out more about this 'him' in question.

But in the end, after a little bit of looking around, Harry had found out that the person so many people seemed to both fear and respect so much in equal measures. Not to mention he was able to find the reason he had been being followed around to begin with. Though he did have to admit he was a little surprised when he found out that it was all because of a teen that was close to his age; just a year older in fact. Called Kyoya Hibari; or more commonly known as Hibari.

Which had surprised Harry a bit, at least until he got more information about the teen in question that is. Like the fact that another name he was commonly known by was Skylark; something that stuck something in Harry when he heard it. And that the teen in question was in the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee as both the foundation leader as well as the Committee leader.

With said disciplinary committee being made up of mainly a group of delinquents that were all loyal to Hibari. Mainly because he had beaten them all in a fight and made them loyal to him through a combination of respect and fear.

Though at the same time Harry did take not of the second in command of the Disciplinary committee as Hibari himself seemed to respect him to some degree and this was another teen called Tetsuya Kusakabe. Whom Harry noticed with a raised eyebrow that along with the rest of the disciplinary committee, bar Hibari, had the most ridiculous "regent" hairstyle Harry had seen recently.

When it came to appearances, something Harry didn't put all that much stock in considering he could change his in a blink of an eye. Hibari was a young man, that was a little older than Harry's true form, with a little above average height, toned body that came from years of training, and with short black hair. That from what Harry could see was rather long in the front while shorter in the back. Or at least hair in the center of his face was longer as Hibari didn't let any of his hair fall in front of his eyes.

Eyes that Harry observed to be narrow grey eyes; that reminded Harry of a predator for some reason. And eyes for that matter which seemed to be rather intimidating to those he was threatening. If the fact that no one seemed to look him in the eyes long was in indication.

Not only that but from what Harry saw of Hibari, when he was out and about, he was most commonly seen what Harry found out was the Disciplinary committee uniform; more than anything else. Making Harry wonder just how dedicated the teen was said committee as everything he seemed to do seemed to be based on the committee in question. Hell, even the place he rested the most outside his house was part of the school his committee protected; what when you consider the place he rested was on the school roof.

On top of the uniform he always seemed to be wearing Harry also took noticed of the fact that Hibari always had a pair of Tonfas on him; usually attached to his side in some way. Tonfas that he used to attack people he deemed breaking the rules. Even if it seemed to be unwritten rules at that.

Though Harry was rather amused by the fact he seemed to say he was going to bite someone to death before he usually attacked them. Not to mention he seemed to take a good amount of joy in 'biting' a person to death afterwards as well. Making Harry wonder just how animalistic Hibari's mentality may be. As for some reason he continued to think of a lone wolf while he watched the demon perfect in question.

Which brought Harry to the personality he had found that Hibari seemed to have. Again, being reminded of a lone wolf as Harry continued to watch the teen in question. Narrowly avoiding being caught doing so several times as he did so.

Letting Harry know just how skilled Hibari really was, as Harry had successfully observed several different assassins without them even realizing he was there in the past; and his skills had only improved since then. Making Harry rather impressed by Hibari, as well as making him want to test said teen even further; maybe even get in a fight with him to see just how skilled he really was.

But for now, Harry continued to simply observe, taking in the fact that Hibari seemed to terrify all the other kids in the school, with just his mere presence. Which seemed to suit the teen just fine as Harry was quick to note that he preferred to be along and really hated others crowing around him. In fact, most of the 'fights' Hibari had been, and most of the prey he had 'bitten to death', had been while others were doing what he deemed crowding.

At least that was what it was like while Harry was watching him. Considering the rumor Harry had picked up about Hibari hunting down any gang that made their way on his 'territory' Harry figured there were other fights in the past that had been over ore then just simply crowding.

Several other facts that Harry noticed about Hibari, that he took care to note of, before deciding to move on past that were small but rather interesting acts. Including the fact that, Hibari had full confidence in both his own strength and power. He disliked being made to work with others and didn't take other suggestion into consideration often. And then finally, Harry noticed something he was sure not a lot of other people knew about the teen in question and that was that Hibari seemed to really like small animals; mostly birds. Which struck Harry as something he should keep in mind as he felt that it could end up being important at a later date.

Since finding this out, and to get even more information about the town he was currently in Harry had changed his form several times already; getting a little bit more information each time he did so. Not to mention avoiding making it look like one certain person was looking to much into certain people as he did so. Though the most fun he had while doing so was when he took the form of a younger red-haired girl and pretend to have a crush on a certain perfect to get some information. The sheer cooing, he got while doing so made his day.

Most of the time while he was going through the different forms Harry was trying to get more information on either Hibari, or when not that information on the boy he had seen running around the town in his underwear with his head on fire. Who Harry knew was one of, if not the main reason, Reborn had called him to this small town to begin with.

Which is why Harry did his best to find the most information on him then anyone else, no matter how much his instincts told him he needed to watch out for Hibari more than anyone else there; bare Reborn that is.

By the end of the three days he had been watching everyone, or at least everyone deemed important for the time being, and had found a good amount of detail in return. What Harry had found about that one that Reborn had originally brought him for was, first his name was, Tsunayoshi Sawada; but seemed to prefer being called Tsuna.

Everything else that Harry found out about Tsuna left Harry feeling a bunch of mixed emotions, ranging from confusion, anger, sympathy as well as a good deal of pity. Confusion because why he was called here in the first place, and why Reborn was for that matter. At least until Harry got a little bit more information about the teen in question and then he got the answers he wanted. While at the same time felt the urge to flee the town he was in, fearing his freedom may end up being threatened.

Anger because he had a good idea just why Reborn had called, he there in the first place and could feel his instincts now sitting up and growl at the idea of being caged once more. At once more someone trying to trap him in something he didn't want; something he wasn't sure he ever wanted. And the anger beginning to get tinged in fear at the idea of losing the freedom he had worked so hard to gain; that he had given up so much to actually have.

Sympathy because Harry felt that if he had stayed with his so-called family, he could have very well ended up like Tsuna currently was. Or even worse as Harry got the feeling that if he hadn't ran when he did, and if he was still with his so-called family now that if they hadn't killed him by now; which Harry knew they would be very much willing to do. Then they would have broken him in some way that made him desperate for any type of friendly touch. And that he'd follow and obey the first person who offered said friendly touch to him. Something that Harry's very mind rebelled against at the moment.

Especially as he had long since learned about the British Magical war, and the plans a certain headmaster there had for him. Plans that made it, so Harry very rarely stayed in his true original form for long; for fear of being recognized. As since that was the only way for said headmaster to find him as awakening his flames had changed his magical signature when it had happened.

And then Pity, because Harry was able to quickly realize that Tsuna was currently a teen who seemed to know nothing about fighting, or even the Mafia for that matter, was going to be leading one of the largest Mafia families there was. Not to mention had just been thrown to Reborn's less than tender care to train. Reborn who didn't know what mercy was and raveled in the chaos he brought along with him. The chances of Tsuna ever having a normal life instantly disappeared the moment Reborn had even appeared in his home town.

However, these emotions he was feeling, nor the fact he wanted leave before anyone could try to collar him, didn't stop Harry from doing what he felt was his job; getting all the information he could about the situation he was in. He hadn't failed a job yet, and he never let his emotions make him do so now; not after everything he had done to get to the place he was.

Because of this Harry had been able to find out that, Tsuna was known as Dame-Tsuna by the majority of the town. Which Harry figured was because of the way Tsuna appeared as well as the grades he continued to get; had been getting for years even.

Seeing as in appearances Tsuna was a slim, rather short teenage boy, with spiky brown hair and almost golden orange looking eyes. Harry noticed that he seemed to take a lot after his mother, Nana Sawada. Whom was rather delicate and harmless looking herself.

In fact, to Harry, Tsuna whole looked all but screamed harmless kitten or something similar to that. Something Harry knew that attracted bullies to him like flies to honey, just as he knew the fact, he seemed to be really clumsy and had bad grades didn't help with the bully factor in any way. If anything, it drew even more to him as they knew he wouldn't be able to do anything to them in retaliation; to harmless to be able to do so.

Not to mention from what Harry had seen the bullying had been going on for years now and no one did anything about it. Hell, a lot of the teachers even joined in on it telling Tsuna he was all but useless with no consequences happing because of that. Meaning that the bullying had turned into something so common that everyone was expecting it in some way; Tsuna the most of all.

As for why Reborn had wanted Harry to check him out so much was because of several different reasons, or so Harry believed. Most of which Harry had actually been able to find out about to begin with because of the friends Tsuna now had; friends he had recently gained since Reborn had been there for that matter. So, Harry guessed there was one positive for Tsuna based on Reborn's arrive as Harry seriously doubted he would have made friends otherwise.

These reasons were, well the first Harry believed was because Tsuna had sky flames. Something which became obvious to Harry not long after he had first saw then teen in question. What the running around in just his underwear, with bright ORANGE flames dancing from the center of his forehead. Really couldn't have made it any more obvious than that.

Which made Harry seriously hope that Reborn wasn't trying to get him to bond to the sky in question because Harry really didn't want to be bond to any sky, didn't want to lose the freedom he currently had; even if Tsuna himself didn't seem that bad a person to be bond to. Just not the person Harry himself wanted to find himself bonded to. At least not as far as he knew.

The second reason Harry felt that Reborn wanted him there was because just why Reborn was teaching Tsuna to begin with. Something Harry had been able to find out rather easily due to one of Tsuna's rather loud-mouthed friends. Something anyone who was in the know about anything dealing with the Mafia would have been able to figure out; despite the fact obviously was supposed to be kept a secret.

And this was that Tsuna apparently was being trained to the tenth boss for the Vongola famiglia, at least if the screams of Juudaime from a certain silver haired friend meant anything. Which again made Harry feel a bit pf pity for Tsuna as because of how big, as well as, important the Vongola family was meant that Reborn was going to be utterly merciless in his training; more so then he already was. But at the same time knowing that Tsuna was going to be head of that family made Harry even more wary about actually meeting the teen in question. As he didn't want to be tied down to any family; even one of if not the biggest one there was.

At the same time, he couldn't help but wonder if he was being a bit paranoid about what the Hitman could have planned. After all Reborn himself wasn't tied down to any family, and was a freelance hitman, so he could understand where Harry was coming from. And at the same time after everything he had heard about the man in question, he didn't seem to be the type to try to force a bond on anyone; if anything, he seemed rather disgusted about doing so. So, he could have just called him down around Tsuna to have a sort of alliance with him; similar to what Reborn himself had with the same family. Which would be something Harry wasn't too against; especially if what Reborn had told Tsuna about him bringing the Vongola back to the roots it had in the beginning was true.

Yet, at the same time Harry hadn't been too sure about going and meeting Tsuna after finding all this out. No, before he did that Harry really needed to get more information first. Both on Tsuna as well as the friends he now hung out with. His mind, and sense of self really wouldn't let him do anything else. Besides when has having information on the people you're going to be around, and might be attacked by, ever really been a bad thing?

Because of this Harry was able to find out that Tsuna seemed to only be able to access his sky flames due to the dying will bullet that Reborn shot him with, and even then, they felt slightly off to Harry for some reason.

In fact, Harry was strongly getting the feeling that the reason that Tsuna was so clumsy, as well as why he seemed to do so bad in his school work was due to that odd feeling his flames had. Something that was bugging Harry so much that he swore to himself that he would bring up to Reborn when they met up. As long as he was sure he wouldn't get shot for doing so.

Because something about the feel of Tsuna's flames was bring up some of the worst memories he had. Including the fact he had found out before he had run off his magic had been nearly completely blocked from him; with his flames being the thing that freed him from said block to begin with. But as far ad Harry could tell there really had to be a reason the hairs on the back of his neck rose up and his magic got a wild feel to it when he had felt Tsuna's flame for the first time; as he hasn't really been able to feel Tsuna's flames the first time he had seen them.

But moving past the flames and back to the person that had said flames where from brought Harry's attention back to the fact that even though he was supposed to be the newest boss of the Vongola family he didn't seem to be doing all to willingly.

In fact, Harry could tell he was being dragged kicking and screaming, while clawing his nails through the dirt, into being the boss he needed to be by Reborn; which again got Harry to feel a bit of pity for Tsuna. Not that he'd be helping him escape it, as Harry knew there really was no escaping from the Mafia if they wanted you; especially if Reborn of all people was in charge of the actually getting you there part.

The next things that Harry noticed about Tsuna, besides the way he looked, the way he acted, the way people reacted around him, and what his future job was going to be, was the fact that while he had no confidence in himself, literally no confidence what so ever. To Harry's utter astonishment as he didn't see how having such low self-confidence was possible. However, at the same time he noted that when push came to shove, Tsuna did have a spine of steel. Even if it took a lot of work to get said spine to actually show.

Something that was proven with the two new friends Tsuna now had. Seeing as from what Harry had been able to find out, was that Tsuna had managed to befriend the both of them in two different yet jarring ways. Each time showing the steel spine no one would guess he actually had.

The first being someone who Harry was able to quickly identify as Hayato Gokudera, or the smoking bomb as he was known as by the Mafia. That and fact he was a bastard child born from a lower Mafia family and the half-brother to the poison scorpion; whom was one of the view natural poison cooks out there.

Gokudera just so happened to be the one who caused Harry to figure out just what Reborn was doing with Tsuna to begin with. Considering the fact what he constantly called Tsuna; often time shouting it as he ran after Tsuna to begin with.

However, from what Harry had been able to figure out from the people around them, the school security system, and by the way Gokudera reacted around Tsuna. Their first meeting hadn't been the one under the best of circumstances. And it was either during or after the meeting that Tsuna had done something, most likely saved Gokudera's life in some way, that earned Tsuna Gokudera's respect as well as an almost puppy like adoration at the same time.

Which if Harry thought about it was rather terrifying in some way as Gokudera was known as the smoking bomb for a good reason; and it wasn't only because of the weapon he used. Speaking of the bombs Gokudera used Harry had a good idea just what or how Tsuna had saved Gokudera because from what Harry had heard about the smoking bomb was, he was rather hot headed, and when he got highly emotional, he usually lost control over said bomb.

Speaking of things that Harry had heard about Gokudera, well Harry had found that the teen in question, a silver haired green-eyed teen, was usually noted as being very smart and a brilliant strategist, as long as he remained calm enough to do so that is. As usually he let his emotions get the best of him and blew up like the bombs he favored using. Ignoring that keen intelligence, he had in favor of a fiery wrath of explosions.

But back to the times Tsuna showed the steel spine Harry knew he had, the second time he had done so, at least too Harry's knowledge that is, was with the newest friend he had just recently gained. One that had in face only joined Tsuna's group not even a week ago. After Tsuna had literally jumped off a building to save his life from a suicide attempt the teen in question had been taking. This was a teen called Takeshi Yamamoto.

From everything Harry had heard about this incident, which was quiet a lot since it happened not so long ago, was that Yamamoto had attempted to jump off a building to kill himself; after he had broken his arm. Harry was sure he had heard something about the baseball gods abandoning him or something like that being the reason?

Either way before he could actually jump from the roof Tsuna had talked him out of it. Only for Yamamoto to fall backwards before he could get away from the edge of the building, and Tsuna hadn't even really thought about it before he jumped after him.

Then somehow, most likely due to a combination of something Reborn did and Tsuna's own flames, Tsuna ending up saving Yamamoto's life. Ending up with what Harry could tell was a serious lifelong friendship from Yamamoto in return. Not to mention a loyalty a lot of people would quite literally kill to have.

Speaking of Yamamoto from what Harry had been able to find out about him was he was, or really is, usually a very warm and friendly person who is rarely without a smile. At least according to the people around the town. Not to mention apparently he was the star baseball player of his school; at least until he broke his arm. But to Harry he seemed a little naive, but friendly and seemed to have a rather fake smile that Tsuna seemed to be turning into a real one.

From what Harry could see Yamamoto's former so-called friends had all been using him and weren't actually his friends to begin with. Something Harry was sure Yamamota had noticed and had started the fake smiling soon after; a smile that became something like a mask for him to hide the hurt he was actually feeling. Which made Harry feel better about the fact that Tsuna seemed to be genuine in his friendship with Yamamoto; as no one deserved fake friends like that.

Another thing that Harry noticed is that about Yamamoto, and the first thing most people would notice abut him in general, was that he was very tall; taller than most forms Harry chose to take for that matter. Yamamoto, when it came to his physical form, also had black hair and warm brown eyes.

Not to mention because he had played baseball for as long as he had, he was in very good shape; better so then the majority of the others Harry had seen in this town. But at the same time Harry got the feeling that the baseball, despite his love of the sport, just didn't fit him. Not completely at least.

That there was something missing from the teen in question; even when he did have a baseball bat in hand. And once Harry dug a little deeper in to Yamamoto, he quickly found out why he felt that way. Seeing as with a little digging he found out that Takeshi's father was a pervious user of the Shigure Soen Ryu sword fighting style.

A style that Harry's instincts screamed at him was what Takeshi Yamamoto was missing. That instead of the baseball bat he should have a sword of some sort at his side. Something Harry got the feeling that Reborn also knew and had picked up a lot faster than he did. As there seemed to be nothing that man missed; not when it came to his job anyway.

This wasn't the only information Harry had gathered no, not in the least bit; he wouldn't have gotten as far as he did if that was all the information he could find in three days time. No, Harry also had the feeling that he had a good guess on what flames the three friends had as well. Well, knew for sure what flames one of the friends, Tsuna's, seeing as that was pretty much a given. But he was also sure he was correct in regard to the other's types of flames as well.

Not to mention had a good idea what a certain demon perfect's flame was at the same time. Seeing as Harry always had a talent in figuring out flame times of the people, he met based on several different characteristics. And usually he was correct and if not, the flame he thought they were was usually a very strong secondary flame. And that was all without the flames in question being active; like most others used to figure out what flames a person had.

Due to this Harry was pretty sure that he had a correct guess on what type of flames the people he had been watching had. Especially as they all seemed to show classic characteristic of certain types of flames; making it more obvious as to what flames they had.

Because of this Harry was sure that Takeshi Yamamoto was a rather powerful rain. While Hayato Gokudera seemed to be what he felt was most definitely a storm, with at least one secondary Harry wasn't so sure of. Then finally, and even though Harry knew that he wasn't even remotely close to Tsuna or the rest of the group, in fact if anything Tsuna was most likely utterly terrified of the Perfect in question, Kyoya Hibari was one of the most classic clouds he had ever seen.

Currently Harry was actually in the form of a female at the moment. One that was about two or three years older than his actual age; so about seventeen eighteen years old. And was yet another form he usually used, though at the same time it was a from he hadn't used here yet.

This time Harry was in the form of a long-legged teenaged with hip length sliver hair and purple eyes. To most Harry knew his most recent form looked like a fighter or amazon looking woman; and he was proud of that as it was just what he had modeled to form from.

Harry was finally going to meet up with Reborn, go over the information he had gathered together, and see just what the demented chaos loving hitman wanted with him. At the same time as he did this Harry could literally feel the relative peaceful life he had lately was going to explode in a rather spectacular fashion. Especially now that Reborn had his attention on him.


End file.
